Keyboards normally have parallel rows of keys. They are used mostly with the rows parallel to the shoulders of the operator, the rows proceeding upward away from the operator. While this layout has certainly been "human engineered" for fast finger action, the keyboard requires a single, somewhat rigid and unnatural stance for the hands, always the same, day after day for operators who are steadily employed at the keyboard. There is quite a variety of adjustable chairs to provide seating comfort for an operator. However, nothing has been done to allow adjustment of the keyboard to an operator's liking or even changes in the adjustment from time to time.
There is need for an adjustable keyboard which can present the most convenient or non-stressful stance for the hands and arms of each individual operator Ever) more, if the keyboard can be arranged to require more arm movement, without sacrificing speed, it would allow a relieving of the stress caused by current keyboards which require almost rigid arm stance during use. If the required stance can also be varied from time to time for a given operator by small changes in where the arms and hands are held during operation, this might preclude the development of physiological problems in the limbs and back of an operator who works day in and day out at the keyboard.